


The First Date

by Mickey_D



Series: To Make a First Impression [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Picnics, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn sets up a surprise first date with Liam, the lovely boy he'd met at the theater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Zayn:** This is Zayn, from the movie theater. I hope you don’t think this is creepy or anything, but I got your number from your friend at the movies last night. We were both at the concessions stand. I was wondering if maybe you’d want to do something together sometime. Sent Today 11:46 a.m.

**Liam:** Hello, Zayn from the movie theater. It’s not horribly creepy. I’m glad you got it, because, if I’m being brutally honest, I wanted to see you again and realized that I didn’t have a way to do that after I’d already sat through half the movie. Sent Today 12:15 p.m.

**Zayn:** Really? I feel like I made a complete fool of myself after that terrible introduction. My friend Harry was laughing at me. Sent Today 12:20 p.m.

**Liam:** I thought it was perfect. Sent Today 12:22 p.m.

**Zayn:** No need to lie. I liked it when you were brutally honest. How did you like your movie? Sent Today 12:35 p.m.

**Liam:** Don’t tell Niall (my friend from the theater), but I really really liked it. More than I ever thought I would. He’ll never let me hear the end of it if I tell him that. Sent Today 12:37 p.m.

**Zayn:** I won’t tell him. I promise. So...getting together sometime sounded good to you....how about tomorrow at like two? Sent Today12:45 p.m.

**Liam:** That sounds great. Where are we going? Sent Today 12:47 p.m.

**Zayn:** I can’t tell you that. It’ll be a surprise. Sent Today 12:49 p.m.

**Liam:** Niall says that a surprise sounds dangerous. He’s a bit overprotective. Sent Today 12:55 p.m.

**Zayn:** Then you’ll have to sneak past him ;) Sent Today 1:00 p.m.

**Zayn:** Shit, that was supposed to be a regular smiley face, not a winky face. Sent Today 1:01 p.m.

**Liam:** That’s too bad. The winky face was a nice touch. Sent Today 1:02 p.m.

 

* * *

 

“Oh my goodness! He’s here! He’s here! Fuck, Niall. Are you sure I look alright? He said casual, but is this too casual?”

“Li, relax. You look fine. See? He’s wearing...those pants look amazing…”

“Don’t make me hit you.”

“Like it would even hurt.”

         “Ow! What was that for?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“Hi, Zayn.”

“Hello, Liam. You look wonderful.”

“Thanks. So do you.”

“Liam, don’t be rude! Invite the lad in.”

“Are you going to be nice, Niall?”

“I’m always nice, babe.”

“C’mon, he won’t leave us alone. He’s a bit obnoxious.”

“Zayn, this is Niall. Niall, this is Zayn.”

“Alright. Approval granted. Be off with you!”

“I don’t need your approval! You’re not my parents.”

“Sure you don’t, Li. Now be off. I’m sure Zayn has something grand planned.”

 

* * *

 

“Are we there yet?”

“For the third time, no. Just relax, hun. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“I know, I just...I don’t do well with...the park?”

“Do you not like the park?”

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s just...I wasn’t expecting it.”

“That’s what a surprise is. Now let’s hope Harry didn’t get the munchies while we were driving here.”

“What?”

“C’mon, Liam.”

“Oh my goodness! A picnic?”

“Too cheesy? Too intimate for a first date?”

“No! It’s perfect. I love it.”

“Bastard.”

“What?”

“Not you! You’re perfect, hun. Harry ate half the oreos.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
